


Malec Valentine

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Freeform, Gay, Head of the Institute, Hiatus fic, M/M, Malec, Malec Sex, Malec Smut, Malec fic, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Valentine’s fic, high warlock of brooklyn, malec valentine, sh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus and Alec share some valentine’s day pillow talk amongst other things...





	Malec Valentine

Magnus dropped his head down into the crook of Alec’s neck. He panted, open mouthed and utterly spent.   
Alec was still running his hands up and down his back his breathing heavy in Magnus’ ear.   
Magnus let out a shout of laughter as Alec flipped their position over.

“Good morning.” Alec grinned from above him.

“The best.” Magnus agreed and he lifted his hand to push Alec’s damp hair from his eye. 

“I agree.” Alec replied before he leaned down to capture his lips before pulling away again. “Although, it is a little sticky.” 

He looked down between their bodies and the evidence of their passionate awakening plastered on their stomachs and thighs. 

“I can take care of that.” Magnus said letting go of Alec’s hair to flick his wrist and they were both clean in a blue flash. 

“Happy Valentine’s by the way....shame about the name really...” Alec said before he kissed his way down Magnus’ neck, sucking lightly on his prominent adam’s apple.  
Alec only stopped his mission when the red rose petals that Magnus had just conjured began raining from thin air down onto their bodies.

“Magnus!” He laughed “we said we weren’t doing this. No cheesy valentine’s presents just a card.”

Magnus kissed Alec’s shoulder “what? I can’t control the rain.” He said raising an eyebrow.

“Not even when the rain is rose petals... raining indoors?” Alec asked with his own perfect eyebrow cocked.

“Fine.” Magnus said in fake annoyance and the petals stopped, the last few fluttering down, the last one landing directly in his left eye.

Alec laughed and picked it off.   
“I love you.” He said gently shaking his head.

“I love you more.” Magnus promised 

“Impossible.” Alec said as he kissed Magnus on the forehead then rolled off him. 

“Come back.” Magnus whined as Alec and his breathtaking naked body walked towards their bathroom 

“Can’t. I have to go to work remember, and wait, so do you.” Alec called over the sound of the shower starting.

“I don’t care. What ever schmuck wants me to put a curse on their ex today can wait.” Magnus shouted back. He heard the shower door close.

“Whatever. Your choice.”  
Alec shouted back. “All I’m saying is there’s still a lot of room in this shower and if you shower right now there’s time to get back into bed after.”

Magnus thinks for half a second before he rolls from the satin sheets and sends petals everywhere. He can’t argue with that logic.

 

When they eventually make it out of the shower Magnus is indignant when Alec starts to dress.

“Alexander... what are you doing?” 

“Pants?” Alec says holding them up “I hear it’s good manners to wear them around other people.”

“You said we could go back to bed.” Magnus pouts 

“I said ‘you’ could.” Alec reminds him “and I think you should because I know if we both do there is no chance in hell that I’ll ever make it to work today.”

Magnus drops onto the bed. “That’s not a bad thing...” He seductively lays back into the pillows and grins when Alec stops with one leg in his jeans to look for a long moment.   
“Are you kidding me? I can barely walk after what we did in the shower. You are insatiable.”

“Only for you.” Magnus says honestly as he drags the sheets over his naked body. 

“I need coffee.” Alec smiles before he leaves the room “I’ll wake you before I go.”

Magnus sighs happily and falls back into a light slumber.

It only feels like seconds later when Alec is kissing him awake.   
He hums happily and kisses him back.   
“I have to go. I left you some pancakes.”

“I knew I loved you.” Magnus smiles as the smell of fresh pancakes creeps into the room.

“I’ll see you tonight.” Alec says 

“Your valentine is at work.” Magnus says as Alec stands to leave.

“Yours in waiting with your breakfast.” Alec replies. “Oh, it better just be a card Magnus. I know you too well... we agreed no cheesy shit.”

Magnus feigns innocence, thinking back to the 100 balloons he left in Alec’s office on his birthday. “I promise... can we portal to Paris for dinner at least?”

Alec considers it “the city of love?”

“You just said no cheesy shit and it made me think of Brie and I love cheese and you get good Brie in gay old Paris, Alexander.”

“Okay. I believe you. Not. But yes, let’s do dinner.”

“Yes!” Magnus says in victory. “See you later. Love you.”

“Love you.” Alec echos before he leaves. 

Magnus gets up and puts on his trusty silken robe and potters to the kitchen. True to his word Alec has left him homemade pancakes and a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

The pancakes are shaped like hearts. Alec has placed halved strawberries on top to look like love hearts and dusted them with icing sugar. Against his mug is a red envelope with “High Warlock of Brooklyn” scrawled on it in Alec’s handwriting and resting through the handle of the mug is one long stemmed red rose.   
Magnus smiles to himself like an idiot and picks the rose up and smells it.   
With a flash of his magic he spells it to last forevermore.


End file.
